sonittany love story
by heidi18696
Summary: Phineas and Ferb crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin and brittany went on a dating after dating went back to the own**

 **home brittany kiss him in the cheek .**

 **Brittany bye alvin**

 **Alvin bye britt**

 **Sonic ran away from amy she bind crazy after brittany went to alvin house**

 **He is with other girl get get angry she ran**

 **Allllllllvvvviiiinnnnn! Brittany yelled**

 **Brittany i can explain**

 **Brittany run away from alvin he ran to her she still walk**

 **He try to stop her sonic see alvin and brittany**

 **Brittany just listed**

 **No nothing to talk**

 **Brittany just listen please**

 **No leave me alone**

 **He slap her really hard sonic look at her he sad**

 **She fell down she cry**

 **Brittany You hit me don't talk to me we over you**

 **Alvin Maybe were not be with you**

 **Good brittany yelled**

 **Bye Alvin yelled**

 **Bye Brittany yelledAlvin and brittany went on a dating after dating went back to the own**

 **home brittany kiss him in the cheek .**

 **Brittany bye alvin**

 **Alvin bye britt**

 **Sonic ran away from amy she bind crazy after brittany went to alvin house**

 **He is with other girl get get angry she ran**

 **Allllllllvvvviiiinnnnn! Brittany yelled**

 **Brittany i can explain**

 **Brittany run away from alvin he ran to her she still walk**

 **He try to stop her sonic see alvin and brittany**

 **Brittany just listed**

 **No nothing to talk**

 **Brittany just listen please**

 **No leave me alone**

 **He slap her really hard sonic look at her he sad**

 **She fell down she cry**

 **Brittany You hit me don't talk to me we over you**

 **Alvin Maybe were not be with you**

 **Good brittany yelled**

 **Bye Alvin yelled**

 **Bye Brittany yelled**

 **Sonic ran to her she walking sonic stop her**

 **Sonic Hey are you okay**

 **Brittany Yeah**

 **Sonic Name is sonic the hedgehog what your name**


	2. Chapter 2

**She turn with her cute eyes he looked into**

 **her cute eyes he love with her**

 **Brittany Name is Brittany miller a I'm a chipette**

 **Sonic Hey saw top of building see you and the guy slap you**

 **Brittany Yeah he did mark**

 **Sonic Why he slap you**

 **Brittany Because dating another girl**

 **Sonic I'm so sorry hey are you a singer**

 **Brittany Yeah**

 **Sonic can i ask you something**

 **Brittany sure**

 **Sonic Would be my girlfriend**

 **Brittany Oh sonic don't what to say yes**

 **Amy saw sonic with other girl she was angry**

 **Amy yelled sonic How is this girl**

 **Look i know you like him he saw me with x boyfriend saw dating another girl**

 **Amy your x boyfriend dating someone else**

 **Brittany he hate me face**

 **Amy let me see how now i see the mark .I'm sorry what your name**

 **Brittany miller said to herself**

 **Amy That happen now i see sonic stop you he ask you to be your girlfriend**

 **Brittany Yeah**

 **Amy That cool with me**

 **Brittany With your not mad**

 **Amy No because he ran away from me**

 **Brittany Thank you your name is amy**

 **Amy Yeah i know my name**

 **Brittany sonic told me about your name**

 **Amy Maybe we be friends**

 **Brittany Yeah**

 **Brittany Oh sonic what are you doing**

 **Sonic Just carrying you**

 **Brittany Amy come with us**

 **Amy Sure you nice Britt**

 **Brittany We are friend**

 **Brittany and her friend sonic went to denville**

 **Phineas and ferb**

 **Phineas was walking with isabella**

 **He see a blue and pink hedgehog a chipette**

 **Brittany You could put down sonic**

 **Sonic sure**

 **Amy Come on**

 **amy hold brittany hand she hold his hand ran to the mall phineas and**

 **there friends phineas hold isabella hand Brittany and her friends ice**

 **scream stan phineas went to ice cream stan Phineas and isabella**

 **sit by brittany friends**

 **Brittany. amy got you something first close your eyes**

 **Amy. you do okay**

 **Brittany. open your eyes**

 **Amy .a friendship bracelet**

 **Isabella hit amy Isabella put tong out front of amy**

 **Amy. ow why you do that for**

 **Isabella .Sitting by my boyfriends**

 **Amy .Your boyfriend how see him**

 **Phineas. isabella sit by me**

 **Amy. Brittany can got back home**

 **Yeah let's go come on sonic**

 **Sonic carry Brittany amy holding her speed Phineas and isabella**

 **saw with three guys Phineas kiss isabella she open her eyes three**

 **people look them isabella put middle finger to amy Stop kissing**

 **sonic ran faster went back hallowood**

 **Phineas. Where they go**

 **Isabella. i don't now**

 **Phineas. Why you mean to the pink hedgehog**

 **Isabella. Because she was sitting next to you**

 **Phineas. She wasn't sit by me with her friends**

 **Isabella. mean to her i never do that again**

 **She not my friends she weird**

 **She turn with her cute eyes he looked into**

 **her cute eyes he love with her**

 **Brittany Name is Brittany miller a I'm a chipette**

 **Sonic Hey saw top of building see you and the guy slap you**

 **Brittany Yeah he did mark**

 **Sonic Why he slap you**

 **Brittany Because dating another girl**

 **Sonic I'm so sorry hey are you a singer**

 **Brittany Yeah**

 **Sonic can i ask you something**

 **Brittany sure**

 **Sonic Would be my girlfriend**

 **Brittany Oh sonic don't what to say yes**

 **Amy saw sonic with other girl she was angry**

 **Amy yelled sonic How is this girl**

 **Look i know you like him he saw me with x boyfriend saw dating another girl**

 **Amy your x boyfriend dating someone else**

 **Brittany he hate me face**

 **Amy let me see how now i see the mark .I'm sorry what your name**

 **Brittany miller said to herself**

 **Amy That happen now i see sonic stop you he ask you to be your girlfriend**

 **Brittany Yeah**

 **Amy That cool with me**

 **Brittany With your not mad**

 **Amy No because he ran away from me**

 **Brittany Thank you your name is amy**

 **Amy Yeah i know my name**

 **Brittany sonic told me about your name**

 **Amy Maybe we be friends**

 **Brittany Yeah**

 **Brittany Oh sonic what are you doing**

 **Sonic Just carrying you**

 **Brittany Amy come with us**

 **Amy Sure you nice Britt**

 **Brittany We are friend**

 **Brittany and her friend sonic went to denville**

 **Phineas and ferb**

 **Phineas was walking with isabella**

 **He see a blue and pink hedgehog a chipette**

 **Brittany You could put down sonic**

 **Sonic sure**

 **Amy Come on**

 **amy hold brittany hand she hold his hand ran to the mall phineas and**

 **there friends phineas hold isabella hand Brittany and her friends ice**

 **scream stan phineas went to ice cream stan Phineas and isabella**

 **sit by brittany friends**

 **Brittany. amy got you something first close your eyes**

 **Amy. you do okay**

 **Brittany. open your eyes**

 **Amy .a friendship bracelet**

 **Isabella hit amy Isabella put tong out front of amy**

 **Amy. ow why you do that for**

 **Isabella .Sitting by my boyfriends**

 **Amy .Your boyfriend how see him**

 **Phineas. isabella sit by me**

 **Amy. Brittany can got back home**

 **Yeah let's go come on sonic**

 **Sonic carry Brittany amy holding her speed Phineas and isabella**

 **saw with three guys Phineas kiss isabella she open her eyes three**

 **people look them isabella put middle finger to amy Stop kissing**

 **sonic ran faster went back hallowood**

 **Phineas. Where they go**

 **Isabella. i don't now**

 **Phineas. Why you mean to the pink hedgehog**

 **Isabella. Because she was sitting next to you**

 **Phineas. She wasn't sit by me with her friends**

 **Isabella. mean to her i never do that again**

 **She not my friends she weird**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later. that day**

 **Amy. brittany can dress up**

 **Brittany .Yeah you ready**

 **Amy. Yeah let me see .Oh wow brittany to look amazing you wearing make up**

 **Brittany. Yeah you to look amazing she you dress pink**

 **Amy. We wering pink cool let me see you hair**

 **Brittany. Okay first me**

 **hair is curly my turn**

 **Brittany. Wow a pony tail is straight**

 **Amy and Brittany .Let's go**

 **Sonic. open his eyes at brittany**

 **Shadow .hi amy**

 **Amy. hey shadow**

 **Sonic. I know you guys like each other so go out deville**

 **Sonic carry brittany carry her two jaket one black and**

 **pink shadow carry amy ran to deville Phineas and isabella**

 **saw same people one other hedgehog**

 **Isabella i don't care her and him**

 **Phineas ran to them**

 **Stop walking**

 **Isabella mean look to amy**

 **Hi guys who are you guys**

 **Name is brittany miller sonic my boyfriend**

 **amy my friend shadow are friend too he cool**

 **Name is phineas my girlfriend isabella**

 **Dr eggman get brittany miller**

 **To be robot he with dr. heinz doofenshmirtz**

 **Work together**

 **Later the day**

 **Isabella hit amy fell ground**

 **Brittany ammyy! What was wrong with you**

 **Shadow got angry angry he turn yellow**

 **Sonic angry to both angry**

 **Brittany pick up amy stan her up**

 **You are okay**

 **Amy hug brittany**

 **Phineas isabella**

 **Isabella what have to do that nice to her**

 **Doofenshmirtz front of brittany he got to trap her everybody turn**

 **Brittany yelled soonnnniicc!**

 **Her friends yelled brittany**

 **Sonic I'm gonna get brittany i don't want to happen to her she my love**

 **Phineas i'm coming with you**

 **Isabella amy you going i'm going**

 **Amy i am**

 **Shadow come with amy robots go my hammer**

 **Me and tails and phineas save brittany**

 **Team amy shadow silver cream and isabella killed robots**

 **Isabella saw amy hammer she was laughing**

 **amy getting angry hit isabella and she move**

 **Phineas. isabella stop mean to her shadow will get more angry**

 **Isabella .okay**

 **Ran together spilled out sonic here voice of brittany three boys ran to doofenshmirtz door. Sonic see two evil guys eggman and other guy .Sonic see brittany in box**

 **Fight with two bad guys eggman was gun one guy left do hit me let her go hit button**

 **Let go of brittany fall into the lava she open his eyes tails gave brittany move to the**

 **lava put her ground sonic hug her**

 **Later. that day**

 **Amy. brittany can dress up**

 **Brittany .Yeah you ready**

 **Amy. Yeah let me see .Oh wow brittany to look amazing you wearing make up**

 **Brittany. Yeah you to look amazing she you dress pink**

 **Amy. We wering pink cool let me see you hair**

 **Brittany. Okay first me**

 **hair is curly my turn**

 **Brittany. Wow a pony tail is straight**

 **Amy and Brittany .Let's go**

 **Sonic. open his eyes at brittany**

 **Shadow .hi amy**

 **Amy. hey shadow**

 **Sonic. I know you guys like each other so go out deville**

 **Sonic carry brittany carry her two jaket one black and**

 **pink shadow carry amy ran to deville Phineas and isabella**

 **saw same people one other hedgehog**

 **Isabella i don't care her and him**

 **Phineas ran to them**

 **Stop walking**

 **Isabella mean look to amy**

 **Hi guys who are you guys**

 **Name is brittany miller sonic my boyfriend**

 **amy my friend shadow are friend too he cool**

 **Name is phineas my girlfriend isabella**

 **Dr eggman get brittany miller**

 **To be robot he with dr. heinz doofenshmirtz**

 **Work together**

 **Later the day**

 **Isabella hit amy fell ground**

 **Brittany ammyy! What was wrong with you**

 **Shadow got angry angry he turn yellow**

 **Sonic angry to both angry**

 **Brittany pick up amy stan her up**

 **You are okay**

 **Amy hug brittany**

 **Phineas isabella**

 **Isabella what have to do that nice to her**

 **Doofenshmirtz front of brittany he got to trap her everybody turn**

 **Brittany yelled soonnnniicc!**

 **Her friends yelled brittany**

 **Sonic I'm gonna get brittany i don't want to happen to her she my love**

 **Phineas i'm coming with you**

 **Isabella amy you going i'm going**

 **Amy i am**

 **Shadow come with amy robots go my hammer**

 **Me and tails and phineas save brittany**

 **Team amy shadow silver cream and isabella killed robots**

 **Isabella saw amy hammer she was laughing**

 **amy getting angry hit isabella and she move**

 **Phineas. isabella stop mean to her shadow will get more angry**

 **Isabella .okay**

 **Ran together spilled out sonic here voice of brittany three boys ran to doofenshmirtz door. Sonic see two evil guys eggman and other guy .Sonic see brittany in box**

 **Fight with two bad guys eggman was gun one guy left do hit me let her go hit button**

 **Let go of brittany fall into the lava she open his eyes tails gave brittany move to the**

 **lava put her ground sonic hug her**


	4. Chapter 4

Phittany story

Hi brittany said amy

Whatcha doing

Hey amy am I watching austin and ally

rockers and writers said Brittany

Oh i love the show so amazing said amy

sit by me and watch it make popcorn said brittany

Okay bring soda said amy

Hey sonic said brittany

Hi brittany what are you doing said sonic

me and amy are watching austin and ally said brittany

Come to you house to see austin and ally with you guys said sonic

Sure we are watching all of austin and ally episodes season 1 said brittany

Okay so can i come in said sonic

Sure welcome said brittany

Brittany said phineas

Phineas said brittany

He hug brittany

really heard I miss you never so all day said said phineas

Me too i didn't see you hey do come watch austin and ally said brittany

No i can't go back home said phineas

Okay bye then said brittany

 **She kiss him in the cheek she went back at her house brittany with her**

 **Friends brittany was sad about phineas**


	5. Chapter 5

**After sing**

 **Sonic and brittany dancing**

 **Thanks that was amazing song sing for me said brittany**

 **Your welcome the amazing sing**

 **After dancing eat pise a cake party was over**

 **Brittany open her presents**

 **Open all the presents two more left**

 **It Amy and sonic Open Amy rose presents**

 **it a puppy it a girl brittany gave a hug to Amy last of she open sonic presents**

 **It's a dress,shows and a crown a picture of sonic carrying Brittany one sonic Amy and Brittany smiling thanks guys they her a huge**

 **Sonic Ask her said Amy**

 **Going Amy I gotta this said sonic**

 **Sonic walk by Brittany**

 **Brittany can talk to you said sonic**

 **Sure said Brittany**

 **Sonic bow to Brittany she looked at him**

 **she**

 **put hands heart sonic grave Brittany hand**

 **Amy, Sister ,chipmunk ,Sonic friends Phineas and Isabella looked at sonic and Brittany**

 **Brittany Miller make me the happy**

 **hedgehogs and married Me said sonic big smile with a ring**

 **Oh sonic yes I will married you said Brittany big smile**

 **Somic put ring on Brittany fingir**

 **And they kiss**

 **Thank for reading My story**


End file.
